Touhou
}} Touhou is a Japanese doujin game series that specializes in shoot 'em ups by sole Team Shanghai Alice member ZUN. It has a large fandom in both Eastern and Western countries. Plot The main setting of the Touhou series lies in a haunted, fantastic region of Japan called Gensokyo, land where is mainly inhabited by humans and youkai alike as is sealed away from the outside world by the Great Hakurei Barrier. Reimu Hakurei is the protagonist of the series, who lives at the Hakurei Shrine that lies on the said barrier. She, along with the secondary character Marisa Kirisame, set out to solve various incidents that happen throughout the land, mostly cause by youkai. With this, they're both youkai exterminators. Ships Femslash :AyaMomi - the ship between Aya Shameimaru and Momiji Inubashiri :DaiChiru - the ship between Cirno and Daiyousei :DoreSagu - the ship between Doremy Sweet and Sagume Kishin :FuraMari - the ship between Marisa Kirisame and Flandre Scarlet :HecaJun - the ship between Hecatia Lapislazuli and Junko :IkuTen - the ship between Iku Nagae and Tenshi Hinanawi :HijiMiko - the ship between Toyosatomimi no Miko and Byakuren Hijiri :KageWaka - the ship between Kagerou Imaizumi and Wakasagihime :KeneMoko - the ship between Fujiwara no Mokou and Keine Kamishirasawa :KoiFura - the ship between Koishi Komeiji and Flandre Scarlet :KoiKoko - the ship between Koishi Komeiji and Hata no Kokoro :KomaEiki - the ship between Komachi Onozuka and Eiki Shiki, Yamaxanadu :MariAri - the ship between Marisa Kirisame and Alice Margatroid :MeiSaku - the ship between Sakuya Izayoi and Hong Meiling :MimaRisa - the ship between Marisa Kirisame and Mima :MomiKage - the ship between Momiji Inubashiri and Kagerou Imaizumi :NazuShou - the ship between Nazrin and Shou Toramaru :NitoMari - the ship between Marisa Kirisame and Nitori Kawashiro :OrinKuu - the ship between Rin Kaenbyou and Utsuho Reiuji :PachuAri - the ship between Patchouli Knowledge and Alice Margatroid :PachuKoa - the ship between Patchouli Knowledge and Koakuma :PachuMari - the ship between Marisa Kirisame and Patchouli Knowledge :RanChen - the ship between Ran Yakumo and Chen :ReiAri - the ship between Reimu Hakurei and Alice Margatroid :ReiAya - the ship between Reimu Hakurei and Aya Shameimaru :ReiChiru - the ship between Reimu Hakurei and Cirno :ReiMari – the ship between Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame :ReiSana - the ship between Reimu Hakurei and Sanae Kochiya :ReiSaku - the ship between Reimu Hakurei and Sakuya Izayoi :ReiSuika - the ship between Reimu Hakurei and Suika Ibuki :RemiRei - the ship between Reimu Hakurei and Remilia Scarlet :RemiSaku - the ship between Remilia Scarlet and Sakuya Izayoi :RenMeri - the ship between Renko Usami and Maribel Hearn :SakuMari - the ship between Marisa Kirisame and Sakuya Izayoi :SakuAri - the ship between Sakuya Izayoi and Alice Margatroid :SakuFura - the ship between Sakuya Izayoi and Flandre Scarlet :SakuMyon - the ship between Sakuya Izayoi and Youmu Konpaku :SeiShin - the ship between Seija Kijin and Shinmyoumaru Sukuna :TeruMoko - the ship between Kaguya Houraisan and Fujiwara no Mokou :UdoJun - the ship between Reisen Udongein Inaba and Junko :UdoMyon - the ship between Reisen Udongein Inaba and Youmu Konpaku :YukaReimu - the ship between Reimu Hakurei and Yukari Yakumo :YukaYuyu - the ship between Yukari Yakumo and Yuyuko Saigyouji :YuuMari - the ship between Marisa Kirisame and Yuuka Kazami :YuuParu - the ship between Yuugi Hoshiguma and Parsee Mizuhashi :YuyuMyon - the ship between Yuyuko Saigyouji and Youmu Konpaku Het :MariRin - the ship between Marisa Kirisame and Rinnosuke Morichika Poly :AyaHataMomi - the ship between Aya Shameimaru, Hatate Himekaidou and Momiji Inubashiri :HecaJunPīsu - the ship between Hecatia Lapislazuli, Junko and Clownpiece :KanaSuwaSana - the ship between Kanako Yasaka, Suwako Moriya and Sanae Kochiya :RemiSakuFura - the ship between Remilia Scarlet, Sakuya Izayoi and Flandre Scarlet :ReiMariAri - the ship between Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame and Alice Margatroid :PachuMariAri - the ship between Marisa Kirisame, Alice Margatroid and Patchouli Knowledge Family :Aki Sisters - the ship between Minoriko Aki and Shizuha Aki :Komeiji Family - the ship between Satori Komeiji, Rin Kaenbyou, Utsuho Reiuji and Koishi Komeiji :RemiFura - the ship between Remilia Scarlet and Flandre Scarlet :SatoKoi - the ship between Satori Komeiji and Koishi Komeiji :Yakumo Family - the ship between Chen, Ran Yakumo and Yukari Yakumo :Watatsuki Sisters - the ship between Watatsuki no Toyohime and Watatsuki no Yorihime Friendship :Playable Command - the ship between Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Sakuya Izayoi, Youmu Konpaku and Sanae Kochiya (and aditionally Cirno, Reisen Udongein Inaba, and Aya Shameimaru) :Team 9 - the ship between Cirno, Rumia, Wriggle Nightbug and Mystia Lorelei (and additionally Daiyousei, Letty Whiterock, Chen and Tewi Inaba) Fanon Touhou Project is best known outside Japan for its prodigious amount of fanwork. While a typical Japanese fandom will have its fair share of doujinshi and written work, Touhou ups the ante with fan-made music arranges, fan-made video clips (often video clips of said remixes), fan-made games of various genres, and even two fan-made anime OVAs. Most of these products are released in Comiket, although fans outside of Japan can buy them via online shops. Touhou also had its own annual convention, Hakurei Jinja Reitaisai, usually held in March or April. One of the most striking aspect of Touhou fandom is the wealth of music arranges. ZUN himself has released 11 soundtrack albums, and fan circles has created over two hundred arrange albums. Fans outside Japan largely limited themselves to fanart and fan fiction, although fan arranges of Touhou music do surface from time to time in international forums. Shipping There are a vast number of ships for Touhou, especially and overwhelmingly femslash, due to the large cast of female characters in the games and enormous fanbase. Despite there's a big shipping fanbase, however, the canon works strictly adhere to non-romantic contexts. While ZUN has said he doesn't mind all the shipping the fandom does, he isn't interested in participating himself since he sees the characters as his kids. ReiMari is the dominant ship in the fanbase —which ship has 11460+ illustrations tagged with its name on pixiv—, but there are many, many more. Touhou Wiki's Relationshipping page lists many of the well-known ships, along with their ship names on pixiv. Fandom FAN FICTION :Touhou Project on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : List Navigation